


Scooby Doo and the Mystery of the Foxley's Poltergeist

by Mysterywriter101



Series: Anger at Dawn [5]
Category: Gettysburg (1993), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, England (Country), F/M, Humor, Inheritance, Meddling Kids, More traps., Mystery, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon for the Series., Traps...Lots of traps., Vigilantism, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterywriter101/pseuds/Mysterywriter101
Summary: Abigail and John thought that they had enough of the past, yet when a reputed ghost began haunting and scaring away tourists at the former Foxley Estate, the couple were determined to get to the bottom of this mess.Well, luckily a former resident is around and she's incensed at the prospect of an impostor running amok and disgracing her family's name.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Mystery Incorporated heard that there was a new case for them in rural England and there was absolutely no way that the gang would miss out an opportunity of a lifetime.Ghosts were the teens specialty yet the hipsters were especially suspicious of one of the tourists, who seems oddly familiar.





	1. Chapter 1

                                               

                       

                   


	2. Chapter 2

_**September 21st, 2013** _

**_ Foxley Estate-Brockley, Somerset, England, United Kingdom _ **

"So this is the former Foxley Estate." The guide, Samantha Thomas, declared as she led the guest through the parlor. "Dating back to the 15th Century, this Tudor era mansion was built for Robert Foxley back in 1495 and is one of the oldest surviving examples of Tudor architecture. The Foxleys had occupied this home for centuries until the mid-Nineteenth Century when it was taken over by the Farell's. The reason being that the bloodline simply died out. The last owner, Matthew Foxley, had only a daughter-Abigail-and during this time, it was still expected for the firstborn son to inherit the property. No one knows what happened to Abigail other than that the family took a trip across the Atlantic in May of 1861 to America. Some say that the young lady ran off after a bad betrothal, enlisted in the Union Army, and fought in the American Civil War -which had started for a month - but no one knows for sure...What we do know is that the family did make their fortune in the East India Company and was prospering until the Mutiny of 1857."

"Sounds interesting." One of the visitors thought but the tourists became horrified as a specter appeared behind the chaperon. It was a feminine, elderly specter with long, gray hair wearing a Georgian era gown. The apparition was a horror straight from Hell as mug had hideous blights and signs of the pox. Clearly this was a ghost who _desired_ to spread fear and it was working.

"Boo." The banshee herself proclaimed to the frightened guide, who became unconscious at the sight of the specter.

The guests and employees began to ran away in fear as the poltergeist began to throw objects left and right, shrieking and howling at the tourists who were visiting the manor.

* * *

  _ **September 22nd, 2013**_

"Hey, Abbs!" John shouted. "You need to see this!"

"Coming." The Englishwoman announced as she enters the living room from the kitchen. "Now what do you wish to show me, dearest?"

_ "Breaking news. At the historic Foxley estates, a ghost appeared and began to chase away tourists..."_

"Sounds like your home is being haunted. By whom, I don't know."

"Oh please, Jonathan." Abbs rolled her eyes. "Ghosts are not real."

"So says the woman straight from the 19th Century." He teased his angel. "Miss Supernatural."

"More like Mister Time Traveller." She fired back. "And for the record, I do believe it is you who was the supernatural element when you tainted the past." 

 "Touche."

Abigail gazed at the screen and noticed something was off with the poltergeist. "John? Can you please back it up a bit?"

"Sure." The reenactor rewinded the footage on the television screen and paused it.

"Now what is a 18th Century Ghost doing with a mid-19th Century brooch?"

"Say again, babe?" John inquired, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"Oh, darling. Sometimes it takes a woman's expertise in fashion to catch an impostor." The blonde grumbled in an unladylike manner, wrinkling her nose in anguish. "Clearly someone is besmirching the Foxley's reputation here."

* * *

_**September 22nd, 2013** _

_**Crystal Cove, California** _

"Okay, listen up gang. We got ourselves a mystery!"  

"Oh Fred, quiet down. People are trying to sleep." Daphne pointed out to the excited man

"But get a load of this!" Jones typed into the keyboard and pulled up an article. "Its a ghost!"

"R-Roast?!" Scooby was horrified, which was rather typical of him.

"I'm with Scoob. Why should we be concerned about a ghost in Britain? They have bad cooking."

"Reah. Rad rooking." The hound agreed.

"France on the other hand..."

"But you enjoyed my cousins cooking."

"That's Scotland!"

"Whatever you say Shaggy." The nerd amongst them shook her head in amusement as they continued on with their antics, pleading and begging and giving reasons as to why they should avoid the latest haunt.

* * *

  _ **September 25th, 2013**_

**_ Foxley Estate-Brockley, Somerset, England, United Kingdom _ **

 John pulled up into the parking lot to the museum with the rental car. It was a cramp piece of shit and the American wasn't quite used to driving on the left side of the road, yet the reenactor was willing to do anything for his sweetheart-even if it meant to literally buy plane tickets the next day and drive all the way from London in a compact vehicle with limited space and head out to the middle of nowhere.

"So here we are. Welcome home I guess."

"I have missed this place." Abigail admitted. 

"Memories?"

"Mmmhmm..." John noticed the tears in her eyes yet the blonde   "Let's just get going."

* * *

 "Here we are gang!" Jones announced. "Welcome to Brockley, Somerset!"

"Apple cider! Get your apple cider!"

"Oh boy." Velma muttered as the duo rushed up and began to drink away the poor man's wares.

"Thanks, man." Shaggy appreciated to the now stunned individual.

"Reah, rank rou."

* * *

 "Temporarily closed." John read the sign on the door. "Wonderful. Seems like they're not concern about making a profit."

"May I help you?" A groundskeeper asked them.

"We were hoping to visit the Estate." Abigail answered, knowing the irony of touring her own home. 

"Well, sorry to say my lady, but the site is closed.... Have you heard about the ghost?"

"We heard." Meyer responded. "But ghost or no ghost, we're determined to see the sight."

"Suit yourself. Personally, I have no problem with it but you are tres..." The groundsman stopped and stared at the "You look familiar."

"Oh? Do I now?" Abbs smirked in amusement, bemused at the thought of recognition, and the woman brushed a strand of her blonde hair.

* * *

 Daphne glanced up to a portrait of a young blonde girl wearing a light green Victorian-era gown. She appeared to be seven or eight when it was painted and she was holding a basket full of flowers with a small hat to complete the scene. Off to the side was her father in a suit standing next to a redheaded woman leaning against her husband. "Such a shame."

"What do you mean?" Fred queried.

"This young girl here." She pointed at the painting. "Was going to inherit this place."

"I read about her in the tour guide." Velma announced as she flipped back to the page. "Abigail Foxley-Born to Matthew and Marcail Foxley in 1845- Disappeared in the city of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, in the United States of America on May 21st, 1861- Date of death unknown. Some evidence shows her to have enlisted in the Union Army during the American Civil War, but it's not concrete. Just a claim from an eyewitness who was drunk at the time about a blonde woman in a ponytail enlisting into the army and whose description match the heiress."

"But my God...If that true, then wouldn't the odds be against her?"

"Sadly no one will ever know." Velma shook her head sorrowfully. 

* * *

 "So I guess we're lucky to convince him, Abbs." John grinned "It's pretty amazing what that stereotypical accent of yours and Victorian politeness can do with convincing folks."

"I suppose so." The Englishwoman smirked.

"Whoa...Nice place." The history buff was astonished at the display before him. It was as if a dream came true as he glanced at examples of Tudor-era craftsmanship and artifacts from the Georgian era. Every item was unique and valuable, yet nothing was more important than the woman by his side. 

Foxley chuckled. "Surely you aren't going to pass out on me, dearest."

"Nope. Just amazed at the fine architecture. You have a rather nice, comfortable home here."

"Thank you."

"Well, Freddie, I'm sure..."

"Hold on. This place is supposed to be closed." John groans. "I believe we have unexpected and unannounced guests."

"There should be a rack of firearms in the corner to your right...Or at least that where it was the last time I was here."

"Got it."

John headed to the area and picked out an antique Adams revolver before discovering some gunpowder.  _'Screw the gun laws here. Just need to take care of some burglars.'_

The reenactor handed it over to Abbs and chose an old fowling piece for himself.

"Quite a collection your family got here."

"Let's just say that grouse shooting was a past time."

John snorted. "With handguns?"

"My father was a gentleman and in the Company's Army, remember?"

"Yeah...I've forgotten for a moment." He muttered as he rammed the pellets down the first barrel of the percussion shotgun. He leans over and whispers to Abbs. "Quiet. They're coming." 

"Scoob and I should be together this time." 

 _'Time to see if it was the fraud.'_ The American lept out from his cover and aimed the antique, yet functional, scattergun at the burglars. "Arms in the air!" John beckons to the intruders, who immediately complied. But Meyer's eyes widened in surprise as he realizes who they were. "Wait a minute? Mystery Incorporated?"

"Who are you?"

"A fan." John sarcastically answered. "Forgive me. Almost shot you."

* * *

_**Hours later** _

"So this is Abigail Foxley!?" Velma shouted in surprise. This was just something incompressible. Time travel? The geek couldn't believe the tale that she has heard. Dinkley believes that the couple were insane, yet the calm nature and the posture of the lovebirds were convincing enough that they were being completely honest with the gang.

"Umm...Yes. My girlfriend."John answered casually as if it wasn't unusual to be in a relationship with someone from the past.

Abigail dusted her hands on her skirt nervously, slightly embarrassed at the praise from him.

"I'm a reenactor and I met her at Gettysburg, which is a long story, to say the least." He explained.

"Don't worry. Shaggy and Scoob met a woman and her dog, who turned out to be aliens."

"Hey Fred! That was a secret!" The hippie himself exclaimed. "How were we supposed to know that Crystal and Amber were extraterrestrials!"

"Sounds...Lovely." Foxley spoke up in a clipped tone. "I do believe you had quite the adventure."

John smiled at her before facing Fred. "Anyway, she desired to visit her old stomping grounds, not to mention she spotted something that was anachronistic on our phantom."

"So this ghost is a fraud. Not unusual for us."

"So I've heard." John smirked. "And we were just stopping by to put a end to this mess. Hope you don't mind us joining you."

While the two men were discussing ways to deal with the ghost, Daphne pulled Velma off to the side to have a talk a

"Time travel? This is new?"

"Well, I've heard crazy talk and insanity but they're adamant. I honestly don't know what to believe."

"Tell me about it." The two women didn't think that the man overheard them. "I still don't believe it myself but I've witnessed the bloodshed of the Civil War first hand. Never in my life have I thought I would travel back in time to July of 1863 and meet someone special. All I ask is for you to please be easy on her since she has been in this century for only a few months and she doesn't understand everything  quite yet." 

The two women nodded in understanding.

"I suppose I could grant her some advice on technology?"

"And perhaps I can give her advice in fashion?" The redhead suggested.

"Oh, I'm sure she would enjoy the talk in fashion alright." He smirks. "She's a chatterbox when it comes to that subject."


End file.
